A direct current (DC) power source, such as a fuel cell or photovoltaic cell, typically can be used as a source of electrical power. While these DC power sources provide a source of power, the power these sources provide requires conditioning prior to being electrically coupled to a load. For example, because many power applications require a stable source of alternating current (AC) power and not DC power to operate, power conversion systems have been adapted to modify the power being supplied from DC power sources.
In modifying the DC power being provided, power conversion systems can employ switching type electronic systems. To condition the DC power provided by DC power sources, these switching type electronic systems can be rapidly switched on and off. Such rapid switching though, can cause the current being drawn from the DC power source to vary, resulting in an AC ripple current. Such AC ripple currents result in conductive losses in the DC power source and decrease the system's efficiency. Conventional systems have employed filters and/or modified the operation of their electronic systems to limit the AC ripple current. These modifications, however, increase component cost and can diminish a system's life span.
Thus, there is a need for a power conversion system with a reduced AC ripple current as part of systems, methods, and apparatus for converting DC power to AC power. There is also a need for systems, methods, and apparatus for converting direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power